Fizzbane Redbloom
* (Formerly) Alliance of Lordaeron (Formerly) Magocracy of Dalaran * Kirin Tor * Kirin Tor Offensive (Formerly) |Row 6 title = Relatives:|Row 6 info = }} Heavy WIP Physical Description Fizzbane Redbloom has never been the bulkiest individual, though he had always been tall. As a child Fizz was noted to be more on the pudgy side, often indulging himself with sweets, cakes and pies. He worked most of this childhood fat off in his late teenage years due to a request from his lover. Before his accident Fizz held a hard, almost angular jaw with a cleft chin and very pronounced cheekbones. His fair amber hair, often combed and well trimmed to come to farther then the top of his neck, was tinged heavily with shades of grey and white due to his age. This was most notable in his well trimmed beard. His eyes were bright blue and sparked with violet Arcane energy, while his skin was almost albino white due to the constant chill that persisted about his frame. His body held little in the way in excess fat and instead had a fair amount of muscle, most pronounced in his biceps. What muscle he did have was thanks to his training in the Alliance Military, mainly the Seventh Legion. He was in fact noted for being in rather good shape despite his age. After his accident, Fizzbane found himself in another body; the body he sported in his younger days. His graying hair had returned to it's golden amber color with no hint of white. His eye maintained their bright ice blue hue and their light purple glow. In fact, the glow of violet Arcane grew in intensity, becoming almost painful to the eyes to look at directly. This doesn't seem to be a problem for the Archmage. Fizzbane's body had returned to what it was around the age of twenty-three. He was several inches taller and had more defined muscle around his abs and arms, as well as an extra layer of light fat around his thighs. His jawline had softened slightly and his cheekbones became less pronounced. In all his face looked a bit more pudgy. He wasn't exactly male model material, but he didn't look bad or out of shape by any stretch of the imagination. Biography History Early Life Fizzbane was born to Ransold Redbloom, and Eliza Harris in Lordaeron City, the capital of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, nearly thirty years before the First War. His family were rather successful florists and were rather famous for their crimson roses. Fizzbane lived an almost carefree life as a child. His parents were young and the shop provided a decent income to the middle class family. Fizz was noted for being rather cocky and arrogant as a child. At the age of eleven Fizz and several of his friends were playing in the street near his parent's shop. One of his friends ducked into an alleyway and the rest pursued. In the dark alleyway they were met with a group of older, rougher teenagers. One of the boys pulled a knife and demanded money. Fizzbane, in his arrogance, stepped to the ground of the group and demanded that they back off. The group laughed and the punk with the knife delivered a swift kick to Fizzbane's gut. The young boy doubled over while his friends cowered and the bullies laughed. In a fit of anger Fizzbane's eyes took on a bright violet hue. A loud yell escaped him as he swung his fist upwards. A blunt ball of ice flew out of his fist and collided with his assailant's jaw, sending him toppling to the ground. The group ran off while Fizz doubled over in pain. As fate would have it an older High Elf had been watching the exchange and now revealed himself. The mage, clad in dark violet and gold, materialized in the alley and knelt next to the young Fizzbane, helping him to his feet. He explained that Fizz had just used magic and took him back to his parents. He explained that he wanted to give Fizzbane a chance to study under him in Dalaran and to learn to control his magic. Fizz was overwhelmed but did desire this. He felt a rush of power when he had unintentionally summoned the ice and wanted more. With tears in their eyes his parents agreed. They kissed their son goodbye and Fizz went off with the Elf. That was the last time he would see his parents alive. When Fizzbane and his Elven teacher, Loraen Coldstar, arrived in Dalaran, Fizz set to work studying immediately. Fizz The Second War The Third War The Dark Times |Row 3 title = Term of Service:|Row 3 info = 30 L.C. - 34 L.C.|Row 4 title = Rank:|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Unit:|Row 5 info = 1st Battlemagi Company, (1st Regiment)|Row 6 title = Engagements:|Row 6 info = War against the Lich King *Angrathar, the Wrathgate *Siege of Icecrown Citadel Fourth War *Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria *Alliance-Horde War in the Eastern Kingdoms *Siege of Orgrimmar War against the Iron Horde *Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth *Assault on the Dark Portal *Siege of Hellfire Citadel}} The War in Outland The War of the Lich The Cataclysm Pandaria The Iron Horde Invasion Legion Personality Views and Beliefs Magic The Holy Light Politics Misc Medals and Insignias Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Alliance Military Category:Kirin Tor Category:The Kirin Tor Offensive Category:Dalaranian Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance)